1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for inputting a variety of application commands through, for example, screens. Users input these commands referring to information displayed on the screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known command-inputting apparatus, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-190278, especially pages 3 to 5 and FIGS. 1 to 7, displays a three-dimensional holographic image of an operation unit at a predetermined position in space and detects a three-dimensional user manipulation position when the user operates the operation unit. In this command-inputting apparatus, the operation unit is a three-dimensional virtual holographic image displayed in space. Thus, as disclosed in the foregoing document, a physical operation unit does not need to be installed in a space near the user, so that an open space can be obtained.
However, the known command-inputting apparatus, disclosed in the foregoing document, requires a complicated mechanism for displaying a holographic image, thereby increasing manufacturing costs. On the other hand, most of the current vehicle-mounted devices require a display. In this situation, two types of displaying unit need to be installed, that is, the mechanism for displaying the holographic image and the display for the vehicle-mounted device. Thus, the configuration is complicated. Moreover, the user needs to touch the operation unit of the holographic image with, for example, his or her finger. Thus, the user operation is limited. For example, a user out of reach of the operation unit cannot operate the operation unit.